Amor sin Barreras
by Valen Mizukoshi
Summary: De un grupo de chicos depende encontrar a los sucesores del ultimo clan de Brujos, para ello se infiltraran en la Academia Saotome, fingiendo ser Estudiantes para encontrar a los brujos, Los encontraran antes los Hechiceros Oscuros?, que pasara cuando se enamoren de ellos, sin darse cuenta, su amor va mas alla de los limites y las reglas del Mundo Magico que no lo acepta..
1. Ficha ocs

**Etsuko y Kei: Holaaaa gentee! Jejej soy nueva por aquí y me gustaría pedir ocs jejjejejjeje abajo looos datos XDD**

**Etsuko: este fic trata de que los chicos de Uta no prince sama, se fueron de gira por el mundo pero regresaron porque pensaban que les hacia falta estudiar mas pero se encuentran con que han remodelado completamente la Academia Saotome, además de que inesperadamente encuentran el amor.**

**Kei: Y tampoco contaban con que fueran Brujas! Que huyeron de su hogar para cumplir sus sueños**

**Etsuko: pero no de esas brujas con nariz y zapatos puntiagudos jejejeje**

**0-0-0**

Nombre:

Apodo:

Ropa: (casual, elegante, uniforme)

Edad:

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Pareja (menos Syo, Ichinose, ringo, otoya, y Mikaze)(opcional)

Talento:

Instrumento (opcional)

Compositor o Idol:

Historia: (de cómo entraron a la Nueva Academia Saotome, tengan encuenta que les dieron becas y de cómo era su vida de brujas ante)

Gustos y Disgustos:

Banda: (Fire Destiny, Fallen Angel, o Rising Mooon)

Sueño:

Bruja (Buena o mala):

Extras:

**0-0-0**

**Etsuko: eso es toooodoo jejej**

**Kei: esperamooos que se animen jjejejje**


	2. Cap 1: El Concejo de Brujos

**Amor sin Barreras:**

**Etsuko: Holaaaa a todaaa la gente Otaku de este planeta! Jejejej he decidido cambiar un poco la historia todo estará igual solo que las chicas no solo fueron al mundo mortal a cumplir sus sueños si no que fueron a cuidar de los chicos de Uta no prince-sama a avisarles que ellos también son brujos, y ellas son las encargadas de darles lecciones de magia.**

**Kei: XDD seep volvimoos con el prologo de esta historia escrito por mi destalentada hermana**

**Etsuko: -le tiran una sarten- di el disclaimer y cierra la boca si no quieres que te mate lentamente**

**Kei: Los personajes de Uta no prince-sama no le pertenecen a este puta loca si no a sus respectivos creadores..**

**Etsuko: ahora si te la ganaste –saca una bazuca-**

**Kei: MIRAAA POR HAYA ESTA ICHINOSE!**

**Etsuko: -voltea- donde , donde *-***

**Kei: -corre- SALVENME!**

**Etsuko: -corre detrás de el- PARA TI NO HAY SALVACION MUAJAJAJJAJAJAJA –com¿n mascara y motosierra-**

0-0-0

Era una noche oscura como cualquier otra, en el Mundo Magico las reglas son muy distintas a las del mundo Mortal, y nada es lo que parece, los brujos y brujas están divididos en Brujos buenos y Hechiceros Oscuros, para mantener el balance entre el bien y el mal desterraron a los Hechiceros oscuros al mundo mortal por querer gobernar el Mundo Magico además, existe el Concejo de Brujos en donde se encuentran los brujos mas poderosos, antiguos y sabían de todo el Mundo Magico, que eran a su vez como los que gobernaban este mismo, cada unos de ellos tenían esposas e hijos que mas adelante gobernarían el Mundo Magico…

En un Salon muy amplio de paredes color crema como detalles que mostraban el talento de quien lo contruyo se encontraban 1 chica y 2 chicos,la chica con cabello negro, liso hasta la cintura, ojos azul eléctrico, fleco detrás de las orejas, tez clara, estatura 1,75, y cuerpo esbelto estaba discutiendo con un chico igual a ella, al parecer eran gemelos..

¿?: Para que creen que nos hayan llamado los 9 sabios? –pregunta un albino de ojos azules como el cielo, muy atractivo, estatura, 1,80, su aspecto es el de una persona tranquila pero decidida, tez palida-

¿?: no lo se Kuroko-chi pero si estoy un minuto mas en esta sala voy a romperle la cara a Kei.. –dice la pelinegra ojiazul de nombre Etsuko en un tono amenzador

Kei: ya te dije que fue un accidente convertir a tu tonto gato en una salchicha y lanzarla por la ventana..

Etsuko: COMO VA A SER UN ACCIDENTE! Y ni siquiera es un gato es un león bebe!

Kei: pues es tan solo una bola de pelos…

Justo cuando Etsuko iba a contestarle se abren unas gigantescas puertas de las que sale un hombre de aproximadamente 36 años, albino de ojos azul eléctrico, tez clara, estatura, 1,85, musculatura a la vista y un semblante de preocupación que oculta muy bien.

Los tres: Padre

Takara: Chicos pasad –dice señalándoles la habitación contigua

Al entrar ven a 6 chicas frente a el resto de los sabios..

Etsuko: Padre quienes son?

Takara: pronto lo sabras querida..

Habian además de los 9 jovenes 7 adultos de las misma edad que Takara todos ellos formaban el concejo de los brujos..

Kohana: Chicos y Chicas los hemos convocado porque necesitamos que acudan a una misión en el mundo mortal, como sabréis ese es el lugar a donde desterramos a los Hechiceros Oscuros

Kuroko: En que consiste nuestra misión?

Kazuo: Tendran que infiltrarse en la famosa Academia Saotome en donde encontraran el objetivo de nuestra misión…

Despues de unos segundos que para todos los chicos parecieron eternos Takara decidió continuar..

Takara: Hace mucho tiempo cuando nuestros antepasados gobernaban el mundo mágico en 8 clanes, Fallen Angel, Fire Destiny, Rising Moon, Shadow Crimson, Dark Demon, Evil Legend, Blue Griphone y Black Storm, sucedió un hecho trágico que fue lo que llevo a formar el concejo de brujos y a su vez que este fuera el que se encargara de gobernar el Mundo Magico

Kora: Los Hechiceros Oscuros trataron de destruir los 8 clanes hubo una fiera y sangrienta batalla en la que mucho murieron, el resultado de esa batalla fue que el octavo clan quedara totalmente desaparecido todos murieron y no sabemos de quienes hayan sobrevivido hasta..

Yuto: hace una semana uno de nuestros grupos de vigilancia hacia los Hechiceros Oscuros, detecto una poderosa magia desde la academia Saotome..

Kohana: nosotros creemos que unos brujos o brujas del octavo clan sobrevivieron y se escondieron en el Mundo Mortal y con el tiempo tuvieron descendencia.

Kazuo: Su misión es encontrar a los brujos o brujas y traerlos al Mundo Magico donde aprenderán a controlar sus poderes.

Takara: Como nuestros sucesores están preparados para esta Mision pero la decisión de aceptar es de ustedes

Yuto: les daremos un par de horas para que se conozcan y lo piensen.

Kora: por favor pasen a la sala donde podrán hablar de esto.

0-0-0

Kei: esto es una total locura-

Etsuko: por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo

Kuroko: como se llaman chicas?

¿?: Soy Alejandra Ryusaki –dice una chica de estatura 1, 78 bien desarrollada, cabello largo cafe-cobrizo con puntas naranjas y mechas violetas entre lacio y ondulado desmechado hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos rojos y una marca de estrella al final del derecho, un tatuaje de ouroboros en el hombro derecho.

¿?: Yami Ryu – Una chica con el cabello Violeta con las puntas naranjas desmechado con ondas hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos naranjos con un deje de tristeza, 1,74, de piel clara, bien desarrodalla con un tatuaje de dragon en el brazo derecho

¿?: Lea Xanders - cabello largo hasta la espalda de color plata, ojos color chocolate, tez clara, delgada, con facciones finas .

¿?: Ikumi Hachidori –Es alta (mide 1.75cm), y tiene un cuerpo delgado y poco desarrollado, sin atributos demasiado evidentes. Sin embargo esto no significa que es completamente plana de ambos lados, tiene lo suyo, solo que comparándola con las demás resalta muy poco a simple vista. Cabello rubio ondulado a la altura de sus hombros, ojos color miel y piel pálida. Tiene un rostro angelical y una apariencia muy dulce, lo cual llama muchísimo la atención de las personas.

Etsuko: Hachi-chan?

Ikumi: Mizu-chan?

Etsuko: hace mucho que no te veía te vez genial

Ikumi: no tanto como tu! Como esta Hiro tu pequeña mascota?

Etsuko: Bien XD

¿?: Franciane Flamel - su piel es blanca el pelo plateado le llega hasta las rodillas siempre lo lleva tomado tiene dos marcas de nacimiento en su espalda un ángel y un demonio sus ojos son de dos colores el derecho es rojo y el izquierdo celeste. Mide 1,74 es de contextura delgada y tiene arto busto no tan exagerado.

Kuroko: Mi nombre es Kuroko Mizukoshi es un gusto conocerlas a todas jeje –dice sonriendo

Kei: yo soy Kei Mizukoshi

Etsuko: y yo Etsuko Mizukoshi

Lea: son hermanos cierto?

Kuroko: Kei y Etsuko gemelos yo soy mayor XD

Ale: ustedes creen que deberíamos aceptar la misión?

Yami: no lo se

Ikumi: yo creo que si ya que podríamos conocer nuevos lugares y tal vez chicos lindos *-*

Etsuko: Hachi-chan no haz cambiado nada XD –dice sonriendo

Fran: aunque estaría lleno de riesgos

Etsuko: mm aventurarnos hacia lo deconocido.

Yami: si lo hacemos les demostraríamos a los sabios que estamos tan preparados como ellos creen y que no los defraudaremos

Kuroko: creo que ya tomamos una decisión –dice sonriendo

Todos: NOS VAMOS AL MUNDO MORTAL!

0-0-0  
Etsuko: Acabeeee XDD no se preocupen en el sgte cap estarán los chicos jejejejje

Kei:XD POR CIERTO AUN ACEPTAMOS OCS JEJEJJE

Les gusto?

Que tal la historia de los clanes?

Que pasara en el mundo mortal?

Encontraran chicos lindos?

Que pasara con los HECHICEROS OSCUROS?

Sera una aventura?

Etsuko: Chaooooo

Besooos hasta el próximo cap…reviews?


	3. Cap 2:La Academia Saotome

Amor sin Barreras:

Etsuko: holaaas gente volvi! Jjejeje GRACIIIAS POR SUS REVIEWS JEJJEJE

Kei: nadie te extraño…

Etsuko: - le tira a Hiro- Hiro Cometelo!

Hiro: -ruge y se lanza encima de Kei-

Etsuko: Buen chico jejje ahora a responder sus hermooosoos reviews XDD

Sheblunar: Me alegrooo muchhoooteee de que te haya gustado el cap y aquí esta el sgte jejjejeje gracias por tus animos XD.

Franciane-chan: Para es un placer escoger a tu chica jejejjeje y a mi también me dio mucha risa escribir que al pobre Hiro lo convirtieran en salchicha XDD.

Hani-senpai: Tranquila Hachi-chan a Hiro nadie lo devoro o de no yo misma hubiera matado a Kei jejjeje me alegro que te gusten el resto de las chicas y que te parescan encantadores Kei y Kuroko, y Kei te manda a decir que lo llames….y el honor es todo mio jejjeje es que me pareció buena idea que se conocieran de antes jejjejeje me alegro haberte cautivado XDD

**0-0-0**

Takara: Chicos ya se decidieron?

Ale: Asi es decidimos aceptar la misión.

Takara: me alegra escucharlo, diríjanse a sus casas a tomar lo necesario y preséntense mañana a esta misma hora.

Todos: Hai.

En la Casa Mizukoshi:

Kuroko: Etsuko tu no iras

Todos: QUE!

Etsuko: Porque no tienes ningún derecho a decirme que hacer o que no hacer!

Kuroko: Tu no podras ir recuerda tus problemas de salud.

Etsuko: -se coloca roja de la rabia- pero..

Kei: Kuroko tiene razón no podemos arriesgarnos a que te pase algo

Etsuko sin decir otra cosa se marcha

En la noche:

Etsuko Pov:

Me rehuso a quedarme aquí no es justo que solo por mi problema me tenga que quedr, estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por ir al mundo mortal, aunque tenga que asumir las consecuencias

Fin Etsuko Pov

Etsuko se acerca sigilosamente al cuarto de su hermano Kuroko

Etsuko: -susurra- Sapos, serpientes y unos camellos que al terminar este conjuro Kuroko me deje ir con ellos –cuando termina el conjuro de la punta de sus dedos sale un rayo rojo que envuelve a Kuroko.

Etsuko hace lo mismo con Kei y después regresa a su habitación a dormir plácidamente ya que no sabia lo que les esperaba en el mundo Mortal..

**0-0-0**

Al dia Sguiente:

Ya estaban todos los chicos y Chicas reunidos a la misma hora que el dia anterior, cuando aparecen los 7 brujos del concejo con 3 chicas mas:

Kohana: Chicos y Chicas es un privilegio que hayan aceptado la misión por lo que necesitaran toda la ayuda posible.

Kora: están tres jovencitas los acompañaran en la misión por favor preséntense

Las 3. Hai

¿?: Mi nombre es Eiko Suzuki –dice una chica de cabello violeta ondulado con un flequico parecido al de Haruka, de estatura 1,60, y hermosos ojos grises casi transparentes.

¿?: Yo soy Izumi Tanaka –dice una pelinaranja de ojos color miel, estatura 1,70, y cuerpo esbelto.

¿?: Yo soy Tsumiki Kurae

Kazuo: Bien recuerden tengan cuidado nadie puede descubriri que los brujos existen y nos informan de cualquier hallazgo que tengan

Takara: en el mundo humano los estará esperando una amiga nuestra que los ayudara a entrar a la academia Saotome

Kohana: mucha suerte chicos y chicas

Yuto: Kora los honores

Kora: Hai –de los dedos de Kora saltaron chispas negras que empezaron a dar vueltas y vueltas hasta convertirse en un portal.

Yuto: este portal los llevara a la Academia Saotome Mitsuko Fujimoto los estará esperando ella los ayudara en lo que enecesiten

Todos se dirigieron al portal antes de entrar..

Kohana. Tengan cuidado con los hechiceros oscuros si alguno de ellos detecta la presencia de ustedes..

Kora: correrán un gran riesgo

Kazuo: no lo olviden una vez estén en el mundo mortal nosotros no podremos ayudarles en nada y solo se podrán valer de sus conocimientos y poderes

Yuto: una de las reglas fundamentales entre los antiguos clanes era que no se podían enamorar de un clan distinto al suyo y esa ley sigue en vigencia

Takara: Buena suerte…

Y con esas últimas palabras los chicos entran al portal, en donde no ven nada mas que una inmensa oscuridad y de repente se encuentran frente a un gran reja abierta, con notas musicales y una hermosa mujer peliazul claro de ojos rosa, sonriéndoles.

Mitsuko: Hola Chicos y Chicas como deben saber soy Mitsuko Fujimoto y los ayudare en lo que necesiten

Ale: cuando comenzaremos las clases

Mitsuko: Mañana temprano vengan conmigo los llevare a sus habitaciones

Tsumiki: Cuando empezaremos la búsqueda?

Mitsuko: Pueden empezar mañana y tomarse el dia de hoy para conocer la academia y sus alrededores.

Fran: nos asignara en parejas las habitaciones cierto?

Mitsuko: claro

Despues de caminar unos 10 minutos llegan a um amplio corredor

Mitsuko: las habitaciones de chicos están hacia la izquierda Kuroko, Kei su habitación es la del fondo, en ella tendrán lo que necesiten.

Kuroko: Arigatou Fujimoto-san –dice dirigiéndose hacia alla

Ikumi: Las de chicas están hacia la derecha verdad?

Mitsuko: asi es, las parejas en las que quedaran serán: Ale y Fran, Tsumiki y Yami, Etsuko e Ikumi y Eiko e Izumi, y Lea creo que te tocra sola será un problema?

Lea: nop Para nada *-* jejjejejjee

Mitsuko: Exelenet sus habitaciones son las ultimas jejejeje nos vemos luego chicas mas les vale que se comporten o de no muajajajajaj ya verán…-se va-

Etsuko: esa vieja esta loca!

Ikumi: te apoyo Mizu-chan

Ale: ok chicas deberíamos ir a nuestras habitaciones

Yami: nos vemos luego..

Ikumi: Mizu-chan vienes?

Etsuko: Vamos jejjeje

**0-0-0**

Fran: Ryusaki-san cree que encontremos a los brujos?

Ale: dime Ale- Fran-chan jejje por supuesto que los encontraremos el concejo tiene fe en nosotros y no podemos decepcionarlos.

Fran: Hai Ale-nee tienes toda la razón XD?

-0-0-0

Ikumi: Mizu-chan quieres ver la Academia?

Etsuko: Claro vamos Hachi-chan

Asi ambas se dirigen a explorar la academia aunque sin querer se pierden, Etsuko estaba tan concentrada buscando a Ikumi que se tropieza con alguien y ambos caen al piso.

¿?: Deberias tener mas cuidado por donde caminas

Etsuko: yo? Claro tu tampoco venias muy concentrado que digamos

¿?: estas muy comoda? Te importaría levantarte?  
Etsuko: -se sonroja violentamente- Gomen

¿?: Tu nombre es?

Etsuko: Etsuko Mizukoshi –dice sonriendo

¿?: Sayumi –le sonríe y se va

Etsuko: espera que significa eso?

0-0-0

Ikumi: -iva caminando por un lindo sitio con arboles y bancas cuando ve a un pequeño rubio con un sombrero siendo perseguido por otro rubio con una red- Seguro que harán yaoi muajajjaja tengo que ver esto –dice mientras los sigue sigilosamente-

Natsuki: Syo-chan eres tan lindo vamos tienes que probar las nuevas galletas de conejito que hice para ti!

Syo: Porque a mi!? Dios que te hice?

Natsuki: después te vestiré como a Elizabeth! Te veras tan Tiernoo!

Syo: Natsuki que no me digas asi! (notese que el pobre tiene ganas de matar a Natsuki)

Ikumi: Holaaa

Natsuki: Hola

Syo: hdgdgsgtsgtsgvs –murmullos-

Ikumi: me preguntaba si ustedes dos están haciendo yaoi?

**0-0-0**

**Etuko: se acabo XDD**

**Reviews?**


	4. Capitulo 3: Encuentros muy raros

Amor sin Barreras:

**Etsuko: Holaaa Chicos y que pero si aquí no hay ningún chico! Quien escribió esta basura?**

**Kei: yo no fui si hubiera sido yo hubiera quedado geniiial!**

**Etsuko: por favor estamos en el mundo real no en el imaginario de Kei**

**Kei: TT_TT –se va a la esquina emo-**

**Etsuko: XD a responder reviews!**

**Sheblunar: Me alegra un moooontooon que te haya gustadooo jejejej y a mi tambien me dio muchaaa risa Syo XDDD aquí esta el siguiente cap espero que te gusteee jejeje**

**Lulu NH: jajajja me encanta que te encanteee XDDD y también me gustoo lo de : Estaran haciendo yaoi? Creeme que si eso te guste sigue leyendo el fic porque habran mas cosas asi muajajajajjajajajjaja**

**Franciane-chan: Tranquila Fran-chan aquí ya podras saber que pasara en el primer dia de clases jejeje y por supuesto que aparecerá Shining que el fic sin el no tiene gracia XDDD a mi tambiiien me encanto la pregunta de Ikumi XDDD**

**Aleciitah: Tranqui Ale-nee no eres una mala hermana jejje solo se te olvido XD me alegrooo muchooteee de que te gustaran los capituloos ya veras con quien se encontró Etsuko muajajajajja, seep pobre Syo, el dia en que Natsuki lo deje TranquiloRen se cortara el pelo XDD NO LLOREES jejejje.**

0-0-0

**Recordemos:**

**¿?: Soy Mitsuko Fujimoto Bienvenidos**

**0-0-0**

**¿?: Deberias tener mas cuidado por donde caminas**

**Etsuko: yo? Claro tu tampoco venias muy concentrado que digamos**

**¿?: estas muy comoda? Te importaría levantarte?  
Etsuko: -se sonroja violentamente- Gomen**

**¿?: Tu nombre es?**

**Etsuko: Etsuko Mizukoshi –dice sonriendo**

**¿?: Sayumi –le sonríe y se va**

**Etsuko: espera que significa eso?**

**0-0-0**

**Natsuki: Syo-chan eres tan lindo vamos tienes que probar las nuevas galletas de conejito que hice para ti!**

**Syo: Porque a mi!? Dios que te hice?**

**Natsuki: después te vestiré como a Elizabeth! Te veras tan Tiernoo!**

**Syo: Natsuki que no me digas asi! (notese que el pobre tiene ganas de matar a Natsuki)**

**Ikumi: Holaaa**

**Natsuki: Hola**

**Syo: hdgdgsgtsgtsgvs –murmullos-**

**Ikumi: me preguntaba si ustedes dos están haciendo yaoi?**

**0**

Natsuki toma por los brazos a Syo mientras el sonríe y Syo tiene ganas de matar a Ikumi..

Syo: SUELTAMEEE MATARE A ESA CHICA!

Natsuki: Syo-chan me encanta cuando te enojas! :3 te ves tan tierno!

Syo: NO ME DIGAS ASI!

Ikumi: Joo debi traer mi cámara de video para mostrale esto a Mizu-chan y subir el video a internet TT_TT

Syo: NATSUKI CUENDO ME SUELTES MORIRAS!

Ikumi: tienes serios problemas de ira para ser tan pequeño

Natsuki: - con una cámara tomandole fotos a Syo enojado y haciendo pucheros-

Syo: TT_TT

Natsuki: Como te llamas?

Ikumi: Hachidori Ikumi pero puedes decirme Ikumi! Quien es Elizabeth? Y Quienes son Ustedes?

Natsuki: Es mi mascota pienso vestir a Syo-chan como Ella! Yo soy Shinomiya Natsuki y el es Kurusu Syo!

Syo: -se suelta de Natsuki y sale corriendo como Alma que lleva el diablo- JAMAS ME ATRAPARAS VIVO!

Ntasuki: Mata nee Iku-chan-dice y después sale corriendo detrás de Syo-

Ikumi: Mata nee jejje uff que tipos mas raros…

0-0-0

Lea: mm debi irme con el resto de las chicas TT_TT creo que me perdi en esta gigantesca academia –dice con un aura morada en su cabeza-

Cecil: Te pasa algo? –dice acercándose a Lea y sonriéndole tiernamente-

Lea: -se sonroja fuertemente por la cercanía de este acosador ejem ejem digo chico- yo-yo no se como llegar al jardín

Cecil: Ven conmigo puedo llevarte?

Lea: Gracias –le sonríe- tu también estudias aquí?

Cecil: no voy al master Course con mis amigos pero vinimos porque el presidente nos llamo

Lea: genial

Cecil: Cual es tu nombre pequeña?

Lea: Lea xanders y el tuyo?

Cecil: Aijima Cecil –le sonríe mas- ya llegamos pero se que nos veremos de nuevo –le besa la mejlla y se va-

Lea: -roja como un tomate- H-hai

0-0-0

Fran y Ale caminaban y hablaban animadamente…

Fran: Ale-nee donde crees que estén las demás chicas?

Ale: conociéndolas Ikumi y Etsuko deben de estar acusando a algunos chicos de hacer yaoi, Yami debe estar viendo como escaparse de aquí, Eiko e Izumi deben estar viendo anime, Tsumiki debe estar vagando en Facebook, Lea viendo el cielo.

Fran: ._. XD

Ale: oh oh deje mi MP3 en el dormitorio

Fran: yo ire por ellos jejje

Ale: Graciiaas jejeje te debo una –dice mientras Fran sale corriendo

0-0-0

Izumi después de ver Anime con Eiko estaba caminando por toda la academia buscando una manera de fugarse cuando un monton de chicas la rodean..

Chica loca 1: que Kawai eres! Dinos tu nombre!

Chica loca 2: ME ENCANTA TU CABELLO como haces para tenerlo asi?

Chica loca 3: su cabello? Miren su lindooo rostro!

Eiko: TT_TT que mierda apártense LOCAS!

Pero las locas ni caso le hicieron…

Otoya: eh chicas miren por haya esta Miku Hatsune! – señala a la derecha-

Chicas Locas: MIKU ESPERANOOOOS!

Otoya: Estas Bien? – le sonríe a Izumi y le tiende la mano-

Izumi: si Gracias Todas las chicas de aquí están tan locas como esas?

Otoya: la gran mayoría –le sonríe mas-

Izumi: dime que tu no estas tan loco

Otoya: yo? Si soy la persona mas cuerda del mundo jejej

Izumi: me alegro y tu eres?

Otoya: Ittoki Otoya y tu?

Izumi: Tanaka Izumi es un placer conocerte –le sonríe

Otoya: jejjej nos vemos luego XD

0-0-0

Yami iva caminando por un pasillo cuando unos chicos y chicas se le acercan..

Chico: tu debes ser una de las destalentadas que consiguieron beca no?

Chica: haznos el favor y vete de aquí la gente tan simple y estúpida como tu no debería estar aquí?

Chico 2: Eres una tonta según tu inscripción eres huérfana Mami y Papi te abandonaron?

Chica2: Seguro que nadie te quiere..

Reiji: y a vosotros que os importa porque no os vais a molestar a otra parte y dejan a la chica tranquila

Chicos: Tienes razón perdemos el tiempo con ella –despues murmuran algo y se van-

Reiji: Estas bien? –le sonríe-

Yami: no te preocupes estoy acostumbrada – le sonríe tristemente-

Reiji: Mi nombre Es Kotobuki Reiji y el tuyo?

Yami: Ryuu Yami y gracias por quitármelos de encima

Reiji: te gustaría tomar algo conmigo?

Yami: me gustaría pero..mis amigas me están esperando

Reiji: entonces nos veremos después –le da un beso en la mejilla y se va-

Yami: -sonrojada sigue caminando-

0-0-0

Fran tenia la habitación hecha un desastre buscando el MP3 de Alejandra..

Fran: uff donde estará el MP3?

Cuando lo ve en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama de Ale…

Fran: TODO ESTE DESORDEN PARA NADA! Mmm espero que Ale-nee lo recoja XDD

Despues de tomarlo sale corriendo de la habitación por lo que es empujada y el MP3 sale volando y justo cuando va a tocar el piso alguien lo atrapa..

Ranmaru: Esto es tuyo?

Fran: es de una amiga pero si algo le pasa me mataria Arigatou por atraparlo –hace una péquela reverencia-

Ranmaru: Cual es tu nombre?

Fran: Franciane Flamel – le sonríe- y el tuyo?

Ranmaru: Kurosaki Ranmaru

Fran: es un placer –le sonríe

Ranmaru: deberías tener mas cuidado –dice fríamente y se va-

Fran: H-hai…

0-0-0

Despues de que a todas les paso un encuentro raro decidieron reunirse cerca del lago..

Etsuko: hoy fue un dia muy raro

Todas: estamos de acuerdo

Ikumi: ya se PORQUE NO CANTAMOS UNA CANCION!

Lea: mmm buena idea

Tsumiki: que canción cantamos?

Etsuko: Rinne Rondo  
shiroi bara no hanabira hitotsu futatsu hirakeba  
ano hi no kioku yomigaeru deshou

Ale: yasuragi ni terasarete hana wo sakaseta yoru wa  
amaku setsunaku irozuiteiku

Yami: hikaru ito wo tadoru you ni toki wa shizuka ni nagarete  
michi hiku yure ni soi nagara hito wa umarekawaru

Lea: anata no hohoemi wa mune wo tokasu nukumori  
dokoka de mita amai yume no you

Fran:shizumu yuuhi ni ima wo kiritorarete mo  
futari no kage wa kasanatteiku

**Todas:** hateshinaku tooku kagirinaku fukaku majiwatta unmei no you ni  
nandomo tsukande nandomo ushinatte yatto meguri aeta koto

**Ikumi:** sora ga chi wo motome hana ga ame wo machi yoru ga ashita wo kou you ni  
futatsu no kokoro ga hitotsu datta koto konnani mo motometeta no

**Todas:** nagai nemuri hodoite koyoi meguri aetara  
futari no rondo saa odorimashou

**Tsumiki:** sugita hibi wo nagasu you ni tsuki wa yasashiku urunde  
kioku no sakini mouichido itoshisa ga afureta

**Eiko:** anata no nengetsu wo futae ni ayumeru nara  
kage tonatte mamotteitai

**Izumi:** fuki mayou kaze futari wo toozaketemo  
shinjiru koto wo wasurenaide

**Etsuko, Ikumi y Ale:** atenai kirameki hakanai yurameki tadayou maborishi no you ni  
samayoi nagaramo kawaranai basho e yatto tadoritsuita koto  
yami ga hi wo ubai uso ga tsumi ni naki kako ga mirai wo saite mo  
meguriyuku you ni kitto kono basho wo watashi wa erandeita no

**Fran, Tsumiki y Lea:** hateshinaku tooku kagirinaku fukaku majiwatta unmei no you ni  
nandomo tsukande nandomo ushinatte yatto meguri aeta koto  
sora ga chi wo motome hana ga ame wo machi yoru ga ashita wo kou you ni  
futatsu no kokoro ga hitotsu datta koto konnani mo motometeta no

**Eiko, Izumi y Yami:** shiroi bara no hanabira hitotsu futatsu chiru toki  
yasashii asa ni somerareru deshou  
soshite umarekawatte anata no mune ni sakeba  
futari no ai wa eien ni Naru

¿?: BUENO BUENO SEÑORITAS NADA MAL..

Todas: eeeh y eso que fue?

**0-0-0**

**Etsuko: Termine por fin!**

**Kei: déjenle un review!**

**Etsuko: recuerden cada review es un minuto de tortura para Syo con Natsuki muajajajaja**

**Reviews?**


	5. Capitulo 4: Nos Localizaron!

Amor sin Barreras:

0-0-0

**Etsuko: Ohayo Gosaimazu Minna! Disculpen la demora jjejeje**

**Kei: Es que mi querida no tan querida hermanita estaba muerta..**

**Etsuko: EH! PERO SI ESTOY VIVA!**

**Kei: muerta de la flojera…**

**Etsuko: no es eso es por la escuela! Que quieres que mi mama me quite la computadora?**

**Kei: tal vez..**

**Etsuko: HIRO-CHAN!**

**Hiro: -aparece de la nada, siendo un león más grande que uno normal con una melena parecida al oro sonriéndole amenazadoramente a Kei- ROOAAAAR!**

**Kei: MAMI! –sale corriendo-**

**Hiro: - le lame la cara a Etsuko como un cachorrito y sale corriendo tras Kei- ROAAAAR!**

**Etsuko: XD ahora respondamos reviews:**

**Sheblunar: Me alegra muchiiiiiisiiimo que te hayan gustado los raros encuentros jejej y tal como te dije por PM aquí está el capítulo y no te preocupes que nunca dejaría olvidada una historia mia jejejeje**

**Franciane-chan: Fran-chan A mí también me gusto la parte en que Syo sale corriendo XDDD y lo de Miku se me ocurrió XDDD y porsupuestiiisiiimo que Natsuki-chan seguirá torturando a Syo-nii XDDD muajajajajajajajajajja**

**Laura Excla Red Racer: jejejjej naaah que va Lau-chan Kei necesita sufrir maaas XD (Kei: -siendo devorado por Hiro- LAU-CHAN SALVAME!/Hiro: ROAAAR! (Traducción: muajajaja sufre Kei) XDD y no fue mi culpa que sean malos con Yami su dueña me dijo que lo hiciera! No soy mala! Soy linda!**

**Yuuko: Holaa Yuuko jejeje me alegra que seas una lectora fiel de este loco fic y me encantooo! Que te haya gustadooo las personalidades de todas las chicas jejejeje y espero que sigas leyendo mi extraño fic XDD.**

**Elena34: Holaaa Ele-chan (puedo?) me alegra que te haya gustado miiii rarito fic jejejejej y a mi también me gusto la parte de lo de Natsuki-chan y Syo-nii jejejejejejejejejje espero que sigas leyendo mi fic jeje**

**FanInazumaAnime: Holiiiis es un honor para mí que te guste tanto mi fi encantaaa tu entusiasmo! Yaqui traigo por fin… la contyyy XDD Por cierto a mí también me encanta Inazuma Eleven en especial Kidou *-* XDD espero que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews en mi locooo fic jejej!**

0-0-0

¿?: Bien hecho señoritas

Fran: usted quién es?

¿?: Saotome Shining director de esta academia y me complazco en decirles que mañana comienzan el Master Course

Lea: pe-pero..

Shining: Mañana las espero junto a Miss Fujimoto

-al terminar de decir esto salto hacia atrás, cayó en el agua y desapareció-

Todas: ._.

Kei:-apareciendo de la nada- Ya Shining les dijo que vamos para el Master Course?

Lea: si,y es un tipo muy extraño…

Kuroko: -aparece de la nada también- Chicas deberíamos ir a descansar mañana será un día muy agitado-

Todas: Hai

-Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar cómodamente y conciliar el sueño, menos una pelinegra de ojos verdes que no conseguía dormir-

Etsuko Pov

No puedo dormir, no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea ese peliazul con sus preciosos ojos azul cielo, pero que digo, mejor saldré a dar una vuelta, tal vez respirar un poco de aire puro me haga bien.

Fin Etsuko Pov

Etsuko se colocó una sudadera roja y unos zapatos deportivos, se hizo una coleta alta y salió sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Ikumi..

Hiro: roaar –en su modo cachorro-

Etsuko: Hiro-chan no puedes acompañarme quédate aquí..

Hiro: -hace carita de perrito- roaar

Etsuko: está bien, está bien puedes venir

Al salir de la academia se dirigieron al lago donde Etsuko se sentó junto a él, mirando la luna mientras Hiro se sentaba a su lado, Etsuko estaba concentrada viendo la luna cuando un ruido la sobresalto a ella y a Hiro que se levantó y aun en su modo cachorro, se coloco en una pose defensiva mirando hacia un árbol…

Etsuko: qui-quien está ahí?

¿?: Lamento haberte asustado Sayumi-chan –dijo un peliazul

Etsuko: -se sonroja y mira a otro lado- po-porque me dices Sayumi?

Hiro: Roaaar

Etsuko: Tranquilo Hiro que tal si vas a ver como esta todo con los demás?

Hiro: roaar –mientras se va-

¿?: Porque Sayumi significa princesa y tú pareces una princesa.

Etsuko: gra-gracias cómo te llamas?

¿?: Tokiya Ichinose –se sienta junto a Etsuko-

Etsuko: ya tu sabes mi nombre Mizukoshi Etsuko..

Ichinose: me gusta más Sayumi –dice acercándose a Etsuko-

-justo cuando estaban a centímetros de distancia un rayo oscuro le cae a Ichinose dejándolo inconsciente y haciendo que Etsuko se levante de golpe-

¿?: Esperaba más dela hija de Takara –dice un peliblanco de ojos escarlata, tez pálida, estatura 1,87 y claramente muy atractivo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro-

Etsuko: Hechicero oscuro, porque no te vas a esconder como el animal que eres?

¿?: La brujita tiene garras, así me gustan –dice sonriendo arrogantemente-

Etsuko: pues tengo suerte porque no me gustan los idiotas..

¿?:Takeshi, quieres dejar de ligar con el enemigo?-dice un rubio, tez menos clara que la de Takeshi con ojos zafiro.

Takeshi: Jiro no es mi culpa que el enemigo sea tan atractivo..

Jiro: Mizukoshi Etsuko vendrás con nosotros por las buenas o por las malas

Etsuko: supongo que será por las malos hechiceros.

-Al decir eso chispas rojas y azules salen de los dedos de Etsuko y se dirigen a Jiro que hacen que caiga hacia atrás con un fuerte dolor-

Jiro: Pequeña bruja la pagaras –dice incorporándose

Takeshi: sabes Jiro déjame esto a mi

-Al decir esto desaparece y reaparece al lado de Etsuko sonriendo amplia y arrogantemente y le besa la mejilla-

Etsuko: -retrocede- aléjate de mí!

Takeshi: -le lanza un rayo oscuro a Etsuko y justo cuando la va dejar inconsciente una mancha dorada aparece y aparta a Etsuko-

Etsuko: HIRO!

Hiro: ROAAAR!

Etsuko: Hiro es hora de que crezcas no crees?

Hiro: Roaar – al decir esto una luz blanca rodea a Hiro haciendo que todos no vean nada y al apagarse Hiro ya no es un cachorro, es un enorme León con la melena de oro que pasa en un instante a ser de completo fuego al igual que su cola-

Jiro: al parecer trajiste a tu mascota..

Hiro: -abra la boca de la que salen llamas que golpean a Jiro y Takeshi-

Jiro: Tks Takeshi vámonos volveremos después –dice abriendo un portal-

Takeshi: solo esta z la próxima vendrás conmigo Brujita…

0-0-0

Por la mañana:

Las Chicas y chicos despertaron normalmente con algunos gritos y matanzas, pero nada fuera de lo normal, al reunirse con Mitsuko, y Etsuko les conto todo lo sucedido la noche anterior…

Ale: Así que los Hechiceros ya nos localizaron.

Lea: Fujiimoto-sensei que debemos hacer ahora?

Mitsuko: Yo me encargare de avisarles al concejo sobre lo sucedido, ellos tomaran medidas de seguridad, ustedes tienen que concentrarse en su misión.

Kuroko: Fujimoto-san tiene razón esta misión es muy importante.

Ikumi: Mizukoshi-san está en lo cierto tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros para demostrar que si podemos!

Lea: Fujimoto-sensei donde está el Master Course?

Fran: cierto el extraño director Saotome nos dijo que debemos ir ahí hoy al Master Course.

Mitsuko: oh cierto! Casi lo olvido

Tsumiki: eso no sería nada raro –murmuro a lo que todos se rieron y Mitsuko puso mala cara-

Mitsuko: Un autobús nos vendrá a buscar así que presten atención.

Yami: Debemos tener mucho cuidado, ahora que vayamos al Master course los hechiceros nos perderán de vista pero no tardaran en localizarnos de nuevo

Ale: es cierto tenemos que entrenar para estar preparados contra cualquier ataque

Fran: así se dice Ale-nee! Eso hay que hacer!

Todas: Hai!

Kei: lamento arruinar este lindo momento pero…NUESTRO AUTOBUS SE ESTA LLENGO SIN NOSOTROS!

Todos: NOOOOO

0-0-0

En el Master Course:

Saotome: -aparece vestido de bailarina exótica en uno de los cojines de un mueble- Chicos!

Todos: eeh? Presidente!

Otoya: no se cansado de esas entradas?

Syo: como lo hace?-dice tomando entre sus manos el cojín-

Masato: es el presidente…

Ren: que se puede esperar del?

Saotome: -empieza a bailar con unas maracas- Ole le ola la vamoooos STARISH!

Todos: ._.

Ichinose: eso es nuevo.

Natsuki: SYO-CHAN! Te hare un vestuario igualito –dice imaginando en una nube a Syo con el mismo vestuario extraño del presidente (que consistían en una falda enorme de salsa unos cosos como las bailarinas hawaianas, unas frutas como sombrero y unas maracas) bailando en un escenario-

Cecil: jeje pobre Syo…

Syo: -esquina depre-maldito Natsuki y sus sueños yaois, por eso es que aquella chica me dijo que estaba haciendo yaoi TT_TT

Todos: ._.

Saotome: Hoy tendrán nuevas compañeras del Master Course! -dice mientras baila-

Todos menos Natsuki: NUEVAS COMPAÑERAS!?

Saotome: y compañeros…

Natsuki: así yo ya sabía..

Syo: ¿cómo? –Pose detective con la ropa de Sherlock Holmes-

Otoya: Syo-kun que haces con la ropa del mayordomo de Ren? (Etsuko: oh si Ren tiene mayordomo)

Syo: la tome prestada-con cara de se la cogí muajajajajja-

Todos: ajam –con cara de si nosotros te creemos si como no-

Mayormo de Ren: Amo Kurusu me devuelve mi ropa?

Syo: -triste- Si –se la devuelve- TT_TT

Cecil: dinos Natsuki como supiste?

0-0-0

Mitsuko: por cierto Chicos y Chicas el concejo enviara otras personas para que los ayuden en la misión.

Todos: QUE!

0-0-0

**Etsuko: Eso es todo amigos! Para que vean que si me esfuerzo! 1.623 palabras!**

**Kei: -medio muerto-Mami eres tú?**

**Etsuko: oh si claro hijo ves a comprarme chocolate..**

**Kei: No VIEJA LOCA TU SIEMPRE QUISISTE MAS A ETSUKO Y A KUROKO QUE A MI!**

**Etsuko: pfff este ya enloqueció NOSSS VEMOOOSS EN EL SGTE CAP que subiré la otra semana. Si la flojera no me mata…digo si el colegió no me mata! XDDD**

**Kei: porfaa hagan lo que mi madre nunca hizo?**

**El Publico: Que cosa?**

**Kei: DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Matta nee!**

**PD: cada reviews es una tortura hacia Syo de Natsuki y de Etsuko a Kei!**


End file.
